


girls night out

by lgbtbechole (orphan_account)



Series: siren tales [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/F, jl spoilers, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lgbtbechole
Summary: “So you expect us to play hero and help your ass”“That’s right Selina”“You’re really out of your mind rich boy”“You’re wrong red, I am”ORIn which Bruce is out of resources to defeat a powerful crime boss and his vindictive daughter and 3 siren girls just happen to be his only hope





	girls night out

**Author's Note:**

> ━━━━━━☆CAST☆━━━━━━  
> MARGOT ROBBIE AS HARLEY QUINN  
> ROBYN FENTY AS PAMELA ISLEY  
> EIZA GONZÁLEZ AS SELINA KYLE  
> BEN AFFLECK AS BRUCE WAYNE  
> ANDREW MATAZARO AS DICK GRAYSON  
> RYAN DESTINY AS BARBARA GORDON  
> CRYSTAL REED AS CARMEN FALCONE
> 
> ━━━━━━☆NOTE☆━━━━━━
> 
> Hey guys! I originally thought this would be a good fic for my wattpad but i soon thought it would do better on ao3. Ever since WB announced they were doing a Gotham City Sirens movie, I’ve been so excited. 
> 
> The Gotham City Sirens have to be one my favorite comic book groups and I thought that they deserve fic. Also, this fic will be post Justice League so if you haven’t seen it yet I suggest you go see it cause there will be spoilers.

  

 

**★━☆━★━☆**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_BAT FREAKS_

★━☆━★━☆

 

 **SHE HAD NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHE MISSED HIM.** Harley had no idea how much she missed her puddin. The way his laugh made her jump for joy. The way he wined and dined her like she had been royalty. But what she didn't miss was his...abuse. She could still remember the way his fist pressed her skin that made her come to the conclusion that he wasn't all that. They had mad love at once but now their spark had burned out.

    The Gotham museum was never a site for sore eyes. It held artifacts of Gotham's most wealthy which wasn't many. But one family held the crown of Gotham, The Wayne's. It had been a cautionary tale of young Bruce Wayne loosing both his parents to a nameless killer inside of an dark alley. But not all origin have a gruesome origins. Some where strange, some were sculptured from the hands of men, but some were...insane.

    Harley hummed a toon as she skipped through the museum. She had never been shuttle at her crimes. Each one was either loud or bloody. Right now, Harley really didn't have time for just one. Before she could get to business, she knocked out the security guards and hid them in the supply closet. Who knew a museum could have such a big supply closet!. Harley finally stopped in her tracks as she had just found what she came for.

     A ruby and black diamond necklace sat in a room all by itself. It glimmered in front of her eyes and she knew it had to be hers. She giggles and raises her bat in the air. She then smashed the glass that surrounded it. Glass fell to the floor but to her surprise the alarm didn't go off. Harley shrugged at the moment and grabbed the necklace. Just as she turned around to leave her heist, a figure glided down and knocked the necklace from her hand. "Not you bat freak!" Harley shouted in frustration as the figure glided back down in front her. "If you know what's best for you I suggest you come with me, Quinn" the bat vigilante advised. "I ain't going back to no dingy cell in Arkham, Brucey" Harley said swinging her bat toward Bruce. He quickly dodged it and grabbed Harley's arm.

   "You're not going to Arkham, Quinn" Bruce said "you're not even going to any prison." Harley smirked at his comment and held her hands out to him. "Is this another one of them super duper top secret missions?" Harley asked in excitement as Bruce pulled out his handcuffs and took a risk by putting them in his gear belt.

     Bruce let her question unanswered and placed his finger on his ear. "I have Quinn, how's the progress with the others?" Bruce asked on his line of communication.

 

 ★━☆━★━☆

 

 

 **DICK GRAYSON HAD MET A LOT OF WOMEN BEFORE.** But Pamela Isley had to be one of the mesmerizing and terrifying. Gotham had known as Poison Ivy, botanist turned poisonous Mother Nature. Nor Bruce or Dick had seen a case like hers. But they both knew that even though she had looks that could kill, never touch her lips of venom. Dick leaped from rooftop to rooftop till he reached Ivy's hideout. It wasn't shuttle as it had been the Gotham Botanical Gardens. It was like she was asking to be caught. "I'm here at the gardens and it looks like she's alone either" Dick said as he saw Victor Freeze through the broken glass of the building.

     "I'll send backup" Bruce said over the other end of the line. "Don't send anyone, I've got this" Dick reassured and broke the communication. He pulled out his staffs and leaped down into the building shattering glass. Both Ivy and Victor turned around. "I don't have time for little birdies" Victor said launching ice at Dick. He thought quick on his feet and grabbed a vine from above him. "Can you aim any more poorly?" Ivy questioned Freeze who was trying to hit the little birdie. Before Freeze could get another shot, Dick swung toward Victor and shattered the glass of his helmet knocking him unconscious.

     "Useless as ever" Ivy said looking down on Victor. She then looked back at Dick who was smirking. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ivy asked fluttering her finger tips over her roses. "Bruce wants a word" Dick answered and Ivy chuckled. "Does he need me to clean up another one of his messes...again?" Ivy questioned. "Luckily, this mess might actually be a favor to you" Dick said. "No matter what Mr. Wayne wants, I'm not gonna be some constant pawn for him to use when ever he has problem" Ivy complained.

      "Trust me, you're not the only pawn" Dick said which left Ivy uncertain about the whole arrangement. Before Ivy could fully understand what he meant, smoke filled her surroundings and she fell unconscious. "Bruce, I've got Ivy." Dick said in comms. "Good, Barbara, time to get Selina" Bruce responded.

 

 

★━☆━★━☆

 

  
      **SELINA KYLE LOVED HER LIFE STEALING.** She had accustomed to it. But she was no villain. Villains were people who wanted world destruction and murder but these were things Selina never wanted. She had been a stray cat since birth, stealing was the only thing she knew. So making a heist on the Gotham Memorial Bank would be her perfect chance. She leaped from pillar to pillar scavenging to find her treasure.

      If she wanted to get out Gotham like she was planning to then she would need some cash. She had dreamed about leaving Gotham City. The city had become a weight on her shoulders and she didn't have time to be pulled down. Selina pounced down to the floor as she stood in front the banks vault. "Time for miss kitty to collect her coins" Selina said to herself and began to twist and turn the lock on the vault door.

     This was one simple 'bobby pin unlocking ex boyfriend's door' type of thing. She had to muster up what she learned over her years of theft and unlock the tricky door. Her fingers stopped just as she finally opened the door. The room had been filled with money of the citizens. Selina had pick carefully which wasn't a hard job for her. She caught on her eye on a box on the side of her. "Oh Brucey, looks someone needs to pay up" Selina tilts her head and pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

     She wiggled the lock until it finally opened. The smirk she had on her face had faded as there wasn't a single stack of money in the box. Only a note: NICE TRY SELINA. Selina growled and then heard a gliding sound. "This isn't the night to piss me off, Bruce" Selina shouted as she exited the vault with her whip in a type grip. "Luckily, I'm not Bruce" a female voice replied. The voice revealed to be one of Bruce's little sidekicks, Barbara Gordon. She glided down in front of Selina in her usual purple and black bat suit.

     "Does daddy know about your late night work?" Selina said circling around Barbara. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Barbara replied reached for a batarang from her gear belt. "Why the hell are you here?" Selina questioned feeling annoyed. "Bruce would like a word" Barbara answered flinging the batarang at her as Selina pounced on a pillar. "Are you his secretary now?," Selina asked sarcastically "whatever Bruce wants, tell him that I've got a train to catch out of this shit city."

    "I don't think I can let you do that" Barbara said trying to locate Selina throughout the darkness. Suddenly, Selina leaped down and knocked Barbara on her back while Selina was on top of her. "Why the hell not?" Selina questioned with slight frustration in her voice. "He needs your help" Barbara said trying to flip Selina but she held her arms down. Selina thought for a moment how many times Selina had helped Bruce. How whenever Bruce needed help, it was much more bigger than she thought. How many times she had somewhat fun.

   "If I help Bruce this one last time, there's gonna be no more favors from him" Selina negotiated. Barbara huffed and agreed. Selina stood up and held out her hand to Barbara. She grabbed it and lifted herself from the floor. Whatever Bruce need help with, it was probably going to be a pain in her ass in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated !!!


End file.
